Aftermath and life thereof
by Nanashiseika
Summary: what if things had happened a little differently. Rido is dead, Zero and his twin too. Yuuki adjusts to her new life as a vampire with her new lover/brother while he raises a vampire army to reclaim his throne.
1. New Sensations

She awoke, groggy and sore-eyed; she rubbed the back of her hand against her eye lids. She felt so tired, and she had just woken up. 'Kami I'm so lazy' she thought, 'still, I've never woken up tired before, something's not right here'. Having rubbed her eyes to her satisfaction, she opened them. Startled she looked around. This hadn't been the room she was expecting to see, she expected to see her room, maybe even Kaein's room, _maybe_ even kaname-sama's room. Not this room, which she had no idea whom it belonged to or how he got here in the first place. She swallowed her panic down as she heard footsteps approaching the door. Slowly it swung inward, revealing none other then the pure blooded king himself.

It all came back to her then, all the recent events. She had been reawakened to her previous state, to what she _really_ was, a vampire one of pure blood and high standing. 'Yes' she thought 'that would explain my long hair and "changes"'. She blushed, she had grown in certain aspects of the upper area of her body, not that she was ever unsatisfied with her size, 'but hey' she thought, somewhat embarrassed, 'this little change can't be so bad'.

She heard him softly clear his throat, letting his presence be known. "How are you feeling?" It was a simple question, or to someone who didn't know him any better, it would seem. She knew what he asked, if it was just about her physical well-being, she'd have said "ok, but everything feels so different now" but it wasn't just about her physical well being. He wanted to know how she felt _inside_, about being awoken whether she liked it or not, thrust back forcefully into a life she should have been allowed to choose to come in. it was ok though, whether given the choice or not, the answer would have been the same

With her memories, she'd choose him, without her memories she'd still choose him. She's fallen in love with him twice over, and he still asks her if she's okay. All she did was smile, 'he loves me so much doesn't he' she thought. "I'm fine, onii-sama". He smiled, "I'm glad, and your body seems to have converted quite nicely." Her face flushed at the comment "a-ano… arigato onii-sama." She said, self consciously pulling up the sheets tighter around her chest. "You're so cute Yuuki" he said softly as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Reaching one hand up, he brushed away a strand of hair tucking it behind her ear. Her heart raced as he leaned "and would my princess be hungry?"

To say it affected her would be an under statement. His voice, smooth like velvet, rumbling slightly with the way only a pure-blood can, with such raw instinct underlying each syllable and word. It triggered in her a hunger, not just to feed. Shivering slightly all she could do was pant as she reached as if not by her own accord, to his chest, and pulled him back and down with her, dragging him to the side. Lying side by side, she swung her leg over and sat up straddling him. All these actions she didn't know why she was doing, but it almost came natural to her to drag her prey down, and then to pin him till he couldn't escape. While on top she felt a rush of primeoral power and she shivered. Eyes bleeding to red slowly, almost sensually, she lowered herself using her hands on his chest. He tilted his neck to the side, and when she reached her destination in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, she nuzzled him. Part of her recognized him as more then just prey, but as a mate.

Slowly she breathed him in, his scent of fresh air, cedar, and something deeper more musky, that was purely _him_. Like a daring explorer, her tongue so shy, parted her lips and came out to lick his neck, almost reverently. She shuddered, _this_ was new; her taste buds were _definitely_ different. It was like she recognized the taste of her mate, and it was _amazing_, making her crave more of it, of _him_. She could feel him shivering beneath her, groaning softly as she continued to lick languidly up and down his neck. Having her fill, for now, she finally found a decent spot and gave into the ache in her chest and stomach. Letting her fangs slowly elongate she ran her hands up his chest, to rest her left at his shoulder and her right to tangle in his hair, and she bit. Never had anything felt so utterly sublime before. The feelings of sinking into his mate, and feeding from him, made everything in her body _tense _in a _delicious_ way and as she drank from him, everything relaxed again in an _oh_ so _delicious_ way. As she drank from him she felt herself get enveloped by everything that was him, his feelings for her from the loneliness he felt for not being able to hold her like he used to, how much he loved her and would give the world just to see her smile, and also of his _hunger_ for her.

Yes, she felt that that too; the undeniable truth that he _craved_ her in every sense of the word. _Especially_ physically as of late, having to deal with living with her and seeing her mature but always out of grasp. Taking long droughts of his blood, she kept feeling his love for her, but after a while it slowly turned to lust as the 'feeding' wore on. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, his blood seemed to deepen in texture and richen in taste when she felt his lust rise, and yes she enjoyed it. She enjoyed how it made warmth pool in the juncture between her legs, and how it made her mewl in delight, and her back slightly arch into him as she felt ever-so-slight spikes of pleasure ripple through her. At the same time she was embarrassed; after so long of drinking from him in this state the 'warmth' slowly became a wetness and her arch became a little more violent, the ripples of pleasure soon became small convulsion's and she believed that if she were to continue for _too_ long she might not be able to stop herself from doing… _something_.

So with one last soft mewl of instinctual pleasure and delight, she withdrew her fangs, and shivering slightly, licked his punctures till they sealed up. She disengaged herself from him and sat up, her hands on his abdomen. Panting and flushed, she looked down and away from him. She _knew_ he could feel it through his cotton shirt, and her nightgown did no justice in hiding her dusky nipples, now hard with the effects of feeding from her mate. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, smiling softly at her "are you satisfied Yuuki?" Still blushing madly, she simply nodded her head up and down. "Good" he purred as he stood up, sliding her off of him and ignoring everything as if it never happened, as if her scent didn't reek of arousal and embarrassment.

Making his way to the door, she followed him like a lost puppy. "Yuuki you don't have to come out yet, you're more then welcome to stay inside" he said lovingly. "No I'm not gona lock myself up and never face anyone again, I'm a vampire now, always have been and always will be, I accept that… ill go with you onii-sama." He chuckled softly "Yuuki I'm just asking you because your scent still smells like sex" he said smiling at her reaction as she flushed for what seemed the millionth time today. "o-oh… okay" she said blushing madly; she walked over to the bed and sat down watching as he opened the door to walk out. "You be a good girl, and ill reward you when I get back" he purred in that voice only a pure blood possessed while halfway out the door. 'Hai onii-sama' she thought, shivering; with her blush still firmly in place, she laid back on her bed. 'ill get some rest, after all I'm still tired, what with my body changing and all that' she thought lazily drifting closer and closer to sleep, the last thought she had is of what her mate said just before leaving the room. "Ill be a good girl" she mumbled in her sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: THERE IT IS… my first chappy ^^ and I'm fairly happy with it  
just to let you all know, this is my take on VK and all the aftermath, the story line is a lil bit different from the original anime/manga. In this one Rido is slain by zero, who sacrificed his life to do so. Kaname is using the night dorms as his HQ and is building a vampire army, all the while still attending school (AMAZING KANAME HUH!!! ) Zero's twin was fused with Zero and he died so no more twin. And Yuuki just adjusting to vampire life in general and there life afterwards with her new lover/brother.

PLZ R&R ^^ (its my life blood :o)

Till next time-cheerio


	2. first day of class

He sighed as he closed the door to his newly refurbished room. 'That Yuuki…' he thought, she had a way of getting to him, trying his seemingly endless amounts of restraint. All it took was one whiff, one small certain scent of hers, and she could accomplish what few others could ever hope to… for him to lose his self control. He shook his head walking down the hallway approaching the stairs, he glancing down to the lower floor, having a clear view from the loft. Yes, there stood many nobles, all whom would give there life in a heartbeat to see to his and his mates safety. As he reached the stairs Seiren left her room, which was located right next to the stairs, and followed step behind him. Coming down the stairs he walked to the center of the spacious room and sat in a love seat made of red suede motioning for the others to sit as Seiren made her way to stand to the left of him.

"I'm sure many of you have questions regarding Yuuki, but now is not the time, she IS however doing fine, and adjusting to her reawakening quite smoothly. As for the situation regarding my retaking the throne, that will have to be postponed until she is done maturing into an adult vampire, due to the fact her growth stopped at the age of five." There was a round of gasps, and Aidou chimed in "so she's the same as a five year old vampire…" "Yes Aidou she is." Clearing his throat he continued "that means she will need to feed more regularly, and she will have less reign over her instincts and powers, so _don't_ provoke her, I expect ALL of you" at this he cast a glance at Ruka "To help her adjust more comfortably into her new life."

Yuuki huffed as she studiously copied all the information from the chalkboard to her notebook. It had been two days since she awakened and already she was already attending classes. To say it was hard to transition from day class regimen to night class was an understatement. She let out another huff for what seemed the ump-tenth time that day as she desperately tried to copy AND understand what the teacher was saying. She could feel her brothers stare on her back, most likely with a smirk on his face. She wasn't going to look back there; she can't afford the distractions right now. After a couple of minutes the teacher didn't slow down and she gradually fell behind to the point where she couldn't catch up, and exasperated she let out a groan and slammed her fist into the wooden desk.

Splinters flew up and a shrill scream was heard. She sat there, a huge crater in the desk with her fist stuck in it, and blanched. "uuuhhh…. Heh… Gomen…" she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. "I'm still not used to it" she said, referring to her vampirism. The room was filled with chuckles and giggles as the participants all laughed at her innocent childish mistake, that a younger vampire would do, but when done by her it just looked adorable and cute. She blushed a deeper shade of red as everyone laughed at her. Then softly a deep rumbling chuckle was heard amongst them all and everyone ceased laughing just to listen. It was there dorm leader, Kaname Kuran, who was chuckling. The nobles all mostly tilted there head, soaking in the sound of there pure blooded king laughing. It never happened before SHE came along, and everyone was transfixed by the sound.

Realizing her hand was stuck, and that she felt something stabbing into her hand, she gave it a yank. Freeing her hand from the desk, splinters and all, she held it to her chest and stared up at her brother. "I don't think that's funny" she said in a pouty voice "I…" she stopped as she saw everyone's eyes were blood red. Finally looking down she realized that she had a nasty gash along her wrist, oozing blood out in thick rivulets. Gasping she brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked the wound, hearing multiple groans and hisses she realized too late how much of a sexual act that was for a vampire; coy, seductive, and naughty is what it was, and she had just done it in front of her whole class. Before she could even feel embarrassed she realized the look of hunger in her lover's eyes.

Taking her wrist out her mouth she reached him, her wounds healed due to the healthy amounts of blood she had been drinking from her brother. Ignoring the feeling of stares on her back, she straddled him and took one of her claws and sliced a small gash on her neck. She knew she had to take advantage that she had knocked him off guard; otherwise never in any chance in hell would he feed from her. But she desired it; she _wanted_ to provide for her mate. Seeing his resolve still holding, albeit barely, she took his head and guided it to her neck breaking the last of his restraint. He let out a guttural sound from the back of his throat as he licked the blood before it spilt into her uniform making her gasp and shudder at the feeling. She was _well_ aware of the intense stares of all the class now, she didn't care… it was only natural that they are curious of his behavior, they've never seen pure bloods interact with there mates, much less there pure blood _king_.

She felt him stand up dragging her with him, all the while he kept letting out that guttural sound that was a mixture of a growl and a purr. Gently he pushed her into the wall, all the while lavishing her neck with his tongue from the moment they stood up. Shivering, and thoroughly enjoying the havoc he was wreaking on her neck, she whimpered as she felt him graze her neck with his fangs. She dully realized that she was letting out energy, unable to control herself and her newfound powers, as the crackling and fizzling in the air warned all the wide-eyed on looking nobles of the dangers of approaching. Embarrassed but not regretting her decision she gasped as she felt his fangs penetrate the smooth skin of the expanse of her neck. In that moment she felt the primal pleasure of being fed on by her mate encompass her whole being, and without realizing why, she purred deeply and softly into the embrace. Slowly raising one foot up then the other till she was straddling his hips, arching off the wall, arms around her mates neck and head tilted to the side. She didn't know how long it went on, but the pleasure Kaname had said one felt when they were fed on by a pure blood, and no less, a mate, was _immeasurable_. When he was done, and she had set her feet back on the floor and he was simply holding her head to his chest trying to calm her body, she had the most incomprehensible rush of instincts hit her.

Keening softly she kept balling her hands into fists on his chest only to relax them, a subconscious method of trying to relax her body as she felt fervent with her rush of instincts. They told her, _made her_, want him. To touch him and feel him, to have him hold her and feed even _more_ on her, the urge to taste him again, to run her tongue along his neck then jaw then mouth till they kissed passionately. She had _so many_ instinctual desires triggered by simply feeding her mate, that it made her wonder how he kept himself in check _every_ time. He held onto her small frame as she shivered, her back arching and convulsing occasionally and her mewling and keening, trying her hardest to control herself and not practically rape him in front of everyone.

Finally trusting herself and that she had recovered she ran her hands from his chest to embrace him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly while arching her back and molding herself completely to his form. Opening her blood red eyes to stare into his she whispered a soft 'wow' to him, her fingers slightly digging into his back. "Are you okay; you looked almost ready to give in to your instincts Yuuki." He asked worriedly. "Hn…" she muttered softly as she placed laid her head on his chest, still molded to him completely. Smiling he made to move to sit back down but was stopped by a sharp gasp from the one he was holding. "d-don't!" she choked out "I…g-gomen onii-sama I'm just very… sensitive." She said blushing as she remembered then the crowd of nobles, still eerily quiet and staring at there display. "Hmm… are you?" he said as he ran his hand down her back, eliciting a soft keening mewl from her. She responded by nodding her head furiously, blushing into his chest. He just chuckled at her antics, the vibrations running through him and into her body, as it was so plastered to his frame. She shivered feeling the deep rumbling vibration run through her and suppressed a moan; it had felt so good shooting down her spine spreading through her chest and to the juncture between her legs. That's all it took, one deep baritone chuckle in her hypersensitive state and she moaned. A deep wanton sound that the whole class heard, but at that moment she couldn't really give a crap, it had just felt too good.

Sparing her from further embarrassment, and not wanting others to see _his_ Yuuki in such a manner, after all she was _his_ mate; he scooped her up and walked out of the class room. "Where are we going onii-sama?" she asked. "Back to our room, where you can rest… you need it after how much I took from you" yes, whether she noticed it, he HAD taken a lot of blood from her. Making his way up the stairs and veering sharply to the right, he walked to their room and opened the door with his foot. Closing the door behind him he laid his mate down on the bed, and joined her, pulling the covers over them both. Under the safety of the bed covers he took his shoes and sox off followed by his shirt, which had Yuuki staring wide eyed at, and then his pants, which had her panting by then.

'Damn my current state of hypersensitivity' she cursed as she couldn't help but overly acknowledge the fact that he was in _nothing_ but his boxers laying with her. Then she had to suppress a moan as he reached over and began undressing her in turn. First the shoes, then the sox, then her skirt which made her mewl at the contact of him on her hips. Finally her shirt, in which she couldn't suppress her moan as he tugged it over the swell of her breasts and off of her. 'This is so embarrassing, I sound like a dog in heat' she thought, blushing a deep crimson, then gasping and moaning again as she felt his hand wrap around her waist and drag her to lay her frame against his, her back to his chest. She shivered into the embrace, leaning back a little more then necessary and wiggling her but into his thighs, whimpering softly. This was sweet torture, but it was _damn_ worth it to let her mate feed from her. After they settled into the position he stopped moving altogether and after some time they both finally fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: omg another chapter :O woot Y^o^Y and ty for the review Quartet Zaelyn ^^ i appreciate it, its my life blood :o

Well until I update AGAIN!

Cheerio!


	3. Sweet dreams

~~~ WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER ~~~

Many things happen when one is asleep, but of them; one is most common and anticipated above all. To dream, as Yuuki Kuran was now.

~*DREAM*~

She stirred from her gentle slumber as she heard the soft 'click' of her and her lover's bedroom door open. In he strode, with as much magnificent grace as an age old vampire would have, filled with all the pristine of a panther and the beauty of thousand moons over. And as he gazed at her he saw his life reflected in the deep pools of her eyes. Kaname Kuran a man whom legions of vampires would have all hell and back worth of trouble to kill and he comes undone by her one simple smile. She was his _bane _his _weakness_ and his _greatest_ strength, Yuuki Kuran.

He smiled at her, his joy in _finally_ being able to be with her once again clear in his aristocratic features. Tonight he was going to make her first time _memorable_. "Hello Yuuki" he purred "have you been a good girl while I was away?" "H…h-hai onii-sama, I have been." She said shuddering at the thought that maybe this time, just maybe, he wasn't toying with her again. "Mmm… good girl, want me to give you your present?" "Hai onii-sama…" she said as she got up, being motioned by his finger, and walked to her lover.

Standing next to him she heard his deep voice command her "turn around…" and so she did, putting her back to him and holding her breath. He smiled at HIS Yuuki then, so trusting and loving. He started low, putting his hands on either side of outer thighs. Placing his head next to her ear he blew softly against its shell eliciting a soft sigh from the girl beneath him. Slowly he trailed his hands to her hips, rounder and more pronounced, ripe with her maturity and awakening. Softly he kneaded the flesh and muscle there, applying _just_ enough pressure to where it felt wonderful and relaxing, and she found her knees going weak. He stopped blowing on her shell and took her outer lobe into his mouth, giving it a playful nick with his fang making her gasp and sigh. Then he took her ear into his mouth, trailing his hands past her hips to the sides of her stomach and squeezed while sucking long on her ear.

Her breath hitched and she arched, shivering, turning her head to the side to allow him better access. He stopped and went to the sensitive skin just below and underneath her lobe, placing a soft kiss and then sucking gently as he slowly dragged his hands up and around the sides of her breast to cup her weight comfortably. This made her whole body shudder in delight as he squeezed not to hard, yet firmly, applying that _right_ amount of pressure that made her hips rotate in unison with his ministrations. He smiled into her cheek, which he was kissing at the moment. 'So responsive'… he thought 'so sensitive… maybe it's because she was just awoken?' 'No…' he dismissed his thought 'that shouldn't have an effect on how sensitive she is… wait I remember, she took a vampires natural aphrodisiac not to long ago… the blood of her mate whilst he is aroused…' he thought, smiling into her cheek widely. Yes, he was _definitely_ going to make her first time memorable.

Nudging her cheeks to the side with his jaw, he made her face him, and kissed her full on the lips, with a passion he had been holding for years. She whimpered into the kiss, the combined assault if his mouth and hands making her knees start to go weak. Licking her lower lip, he sought entrance to her cavern, and when she didn't reply fast enough, he took each nipple into his thumb and forefinger, and squeezed lightly, but hard enough, and pulled softly, but just enough to make her hips buck and for her to let out a breathy moan into their kiss. Taking advantage he snaked his tongue into her hot moist cavern, running it along the ridges of her cheek, up and down her fangs in which she shivered and moaned even deeper into the kiss for; or was it because he was now pulling and squeezing her nipples just a tad bit harder, he didn't know nor did he care. Finally as if some light bulb had registered in her head she realized that she was having her first kiss, and shyly she ran her tongue against his. Feeling her come-to and 'play' with him, he wrapped his tongue around hers a coaxed her into bravery. After long moments of their tongue wrestling each other for dominance, to which HE won and claimed his prize in the form of being allowed the final sweep of the others mouth, covering all the areas she's sensitive in… fang, cheek, tongue, and fang again then he retreated his tongue back into his mouth and pulled away.

When they pulled away, connected by only a string of saliva from their wet ardent kiss, she looked into his eyes, her own were crimson and swam with unspoken bristling lust that a human couldn't even begin to comprehend, but that she could endure _solely_ because with her new awakening came her stronger will. What she saw matched her own eyes and made her breath hitch, and her heart beat quicken just that much more as excitement coursed through her veins and emanated from her scent in thick waves. He grabbed her night gown, and when she raised her hands eager to have his touch just return to her chest again, he lifted it above and off, dropping it unceremoniously to the side leaving her in her bra and panties. Nudging his head between her neck and shoulder, he licked and suckled the spot tenderly, bringing the blood to rush just below the surface enough to _tease_ himself but he never punctured the skin as he ran his fang up and down the expanse of her neck. He slipped his hands up her stomach, feeling her toned muscle, and sneaked his hand under her bra, lifting the protrusion up and out of the way, throwing it to the side somewhere to be forgotten then remembered later on. Cupping her now bare and naked chest, he simply held her, weighing her comfortably in his hands. Only when she began to squirm in his grasp, arching her back into his touch desperately, did he _finally_ move.

Massaging the mounds together and then up and down, in every direction as to provide a constant and fresh wave of tingling pleasure up and down her spine, he tortured her in the sweetest of fashions. He caught her dusky nipples in between his pointer and middle fingers, lightly squeezing them and rolling them around all the while still massaging the round orbs of flesh. She didn't know when, but at some point in time she had started to moan deeply, his name slipping from her mouth occasionally like a mantra. She couldn't help it, he was making her feel so damn _good_ in ways she _never experienced_ and _ever expected_. She arched into his touch, feeling his 'need' press into her buttocks from behind her, and she ground herself into him. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt her arch and grind into him in response to his attack on her. He assaulted her neck more fervently, licking, biting, nipping, sucking, blowing, kissing, _everything_ he could ever imagine to bring her pleasure he did unto her neck, all the while rolling and twisting, teasing and pulling, flattening and rubbing her nipples in every shape possible, massaging her fleshy orbs nonstop. He wanted her to buckle under him, literally, then he'd carry her to the bed and reward her admittance of WHO has the sexual power in this relationship.

She couldn't take it anymore, the immense amounts of pleasure shooting up and down her spine in rapid succession was going to _kill_ her if she didn't find release soon. _Never_ in her life has she ever felt such a strong ache in _that_ area. She was wet, she knew that for sure, she could feel it… she was _more_ then wet, she was soaking, and yet he didn't touch her there. It made her feel like crying and screaming in frustration at him. Her flare in her scent didn't go unnoticed, and he smiled and mentally scolded himself… 'Bad Kaname-chibi-hime, u worshiped her breasts to much that you didn't pay any attention to her flower' he thought, talking to his little evil persona that was his 'ecchi' side of him. "I'll quickly remedy that" he purred into her ear as he cupped her sex. He started slow, just cupping it and squeezing, giving it pressure and enjoying how she sought the rest of it on her own, bucking into his hand. Then after a while when her frustrated whimpers returned he gave two hard squeezes that made her bucking still and tore a gasp from her, he lifted his hand and invade her panties.

Using his pointer, middle, and ring finger he massaged her outer petals, coating himself in her juices before spreading her open using his pointer and ring finger, and used his middle finger to trace her inner folds. Her breath hitched and she arched her back, forgetting about his head in her neck and reaching back and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. The feeling was amazing and she felt that sweet sensation of pressure coil in her lower tummy.

Then he slowly slid his middle finger into her tight hole, slowly from one joint to the next, till he was buried knuckle deep. Her mouth formed a silent "O" as she felt him bury his finger into her cavern. He groaned as he felt her greedy sex take him in, as he felt her thighs tighten as she squeezed her walls around his one finger to milk him, and increase her own pleasure. Slowly he started to pump his finger in and out, keeping a pace with her rhythmic squeezing of her thighs as she sought to heighten her pleasure and reach that cliff, and jump off head first into the river below. Finally when her bucking returned and he felt her walls start to tighten, and he judged her orgasm near, he denied her it but instead increased her pleasure. He slowed then slipped his ring finger into her, pumping both fingers in and out. She gasped hard, feeling the new intrusion stretch her in pleasurable ways but at the same tame it slightly distanced her from release again.

Frustrated she bucked into his fingers greedily now, squeezing the muscles of her sex around its invaders hard, milking them and heightening her pleasure. 'Hn…' he thought, 'ill let you cum now' and with that he curled his fingers, and finding the rough spot inside her moist entrance, he applied pressure, while he placed his thumb on her engorged nub poking out of her nether lips. With hard pressure from both inside and out, rubbing vigorously and her bucking and squeezing, she hadn't anticipated his fingers curling or him touching her sensitive nub. She came hard and fast, having no clue what hit her until her eyes screwed shut, her back arched and her voice went hoarse from her screams of blinding pleasure that rippled through her body up and down her spine, from her head to her curled toes. Lights exploded as she convulsed around his fingers, waves of her orgasm settling into her body and slowly fading, leaving her in the wonderful afterglow of a powerful orgasm.

Spent and tired, she didn't feel him scoop her up from her shoulders and behind her knees and carry her to the bed. "Sleep now Yuuki" he had whispered so reverently to her. "But your still…" "Shh…" he interrupted her "I'm okay, sleep now Yuuki." And indeed she had, and that day she slept the deepest she had in a long while, her body mind and soul satisfied and happy.

~*AWAKE*~

She awoke with a start, her eyes shooting open her letting out a startled gasp. She had dreamt of that night, but worse, she had dreamt of that night while in the 'state' she was in which undoubtedly had an effect on her. Squeezing her thighs together she confirmed it, the wetness was definitely there and a lot of it. She blushed, its not that she hasn't had wet dreams of him, just not any while he laid directly behind her, _against_ her. She just hoped that her scent could die down and she could calm herself before he awoke and she embarrassed herself any more. "Yuuki…" HE has said it, in such a soft yet deeply husky tone that she shivered. She turned, lying on her back as he crawled down her stomach laying butterfly kisses to her exposed skin. "You smell positively ripe enough…" he had disappeared underneath the blanket, and as she felt him peel her panties away; he finished "… to eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:*rolls his neck satisfied* OMFG A CLIFF HANGER......... MUAHAHAHA :3  
luff u all and review so I'm inspired to write the last part of my two-piece lemon (FOR NOW… cuz I love to write multiple lemons in one story ^^)

Oh don't act like you don't like it XP we all have a little ecchi-chibi-hime in us

Hahaha I can see some of your mortified faces staring into the screen reading this A/N comment  
I love messing with you all ^^ anyways enjoy this little limey action here, and be warned a little more lime next chapter too

thx for the reviews so far ^^

Good night all u ecchi's hehe.  
till next time  
cheerio!


	4. her 'first' and only

~~~ WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER~~~

"…To eat" he finished making Yuuki blush. "Onii-sama, don't" she said meekly, her request betrayed by her arousal and the wavering in her voice. He smiled as he threw the undergarments on the floor; his Yuuki was so cute sometimes. Putting his hands on her inner thighs he spread her legs open, rubbing circles with his thumb soothingly on her thigh. Starting from her inner knee he laid soft open mouthed kisses trailing up to her soft curls where he switched to her other knee and trailed kisses up, retracing his path. She squirmed in his grasp; she couldn't take much more of this, whimpering she bucked her hips involuntarily as he reached her curls again. Smiling at her, he took his time licking her nether lips; relishing in her soft gasps and moans as he dragged his tongue up and down her seam.

Her grip on the bed sheets tightened as he delved his tongue into her opening, licking the inside where she was more vulnerable and sensitive. Taking long languid swipes of his tongue, from her entrance to her nub, he licked till she was a panting weak mess of nerves. She didn't know how much longer she could last; his tongue was driving her crazy, making her feel _incredible_. "Onii-sama!" she begged, not being able to take it anymore. Slowly he kissed his way back up to her, and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him passionately; faintly aware of the unique taste of herself in his mouth.

She felt something prod her opening, gasping her eyes flew open and he dominated the kiss. Moaning into the kiss she ground her wet core into the intrusion, making Kaname hiss into the kiss. Pulling away he looked her in the eyes; blood red met crimson as they both huffed and panted. She was dimly aware of the faint thought of 'when did he take his boxers off?' but she dismissed it as she felt him poke her opening again. With love he looked in her eyes, asking permission as his erection stood ready at her opening, already buried in her seam. Her answer was to buck, burying his head into her eliciting a shuddering gasp from both of them. Wrapping her legs around his hips she invited him further in with her heady moan. Slowly he slid in, stopping at her barrier.

"Slow and drag the pain out less or fast and make it hurt all at once?" "Huh..." she asked. "Do you want me to enter slowly, and drag the pain out but it will hurt less or do it fast, where it will hurt more but it'll be over quicker?" he reiterated. "Oh… umm fast please onii-sama." She said. Nodding he lowered himself, kissing her neck then behind her ear, then her; muffling her yelp as he thrust, burying himself to the hilt. To say it hurt was an understatement, but she was glad it was over quickly, and the kiss did help to distract her. It was so different, not as much lust, but more chaste and loving.

She felt his hands trail up her stomach and to her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it aside to cup her mounds. She shuddered; oh what he could do with those orbs of flesh she knew _all_ too well. Feeling Yuuki rock her hips in rhythm to his touch on her chest, he figured it was time to move; slowly he pulled out. She moaned as she felt him exit her, feeling him _inch_ by _inch_, massaging her walls on the way out. Then with one firm rock of his hips he thrust himself; burying again to the hilt. He proceeded like so, pulling out agonizingly slow yanking moans out of her; her hips bucking until he thrust back into her with ferocity. As she felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to tense, she met his thrusts. Pulling back with him and thrusting forward to meet him halfway, she hurried the pace but it wasn't enough.

"Please…o-onii-sama please…" "Please what Yuuki, tell me what you want." "Harder… I want… harder" she begged. He thrust into her more forcefully, making her breath leave her in short puffs every time there bodies connected. "Unngh… ah! Ah! Yesss…. F-faster onii-sama…Faster!" her nails dug into his back, gripping him hard. He looked down at her, increasing his pace; watching her as her breast bounced up and down. The way she bit her lip, suppressing her moans cutely until he thrust particularly hard and her mouth would form a small "O" and she'd moan beautifully. How her knuckles were white with strain, holding onto the bed sheets now to stop herself from clawing his back. How her brows knitted with concentration.

Slowly her back arched, her walls squeezing around him more forcefully. "A-ahh…oooonii-samaaa…ungh ha ha ha… I'm so, ungh-close… p-please oh kami…more… faster! Harder!" she begged, arching violently as she felt her release close, her walls convulsing and close to sweet oblivion. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he thrust _that_ much harder and faster. "Yuuki!" he choked out, leaning down and nudging her head the left as he went to the right, connecting much like a puzzle; Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran, perfect match. Dragged by instinct he buried his fangs into her neck just as she mirrored him.

She was arching violently now, fangs buried in her mate; a deep throaty moan escaping her as she drank and reached her climax. Fueled by the blood, she arched completely into him to the point where she saw the headboard of the bed; arching off the bed screaming as the most powerful feeling of pleasure tore and ripped through her body nearly making her black out, but she held on firm. The last sight he saw before screwing his eyes shut and following her into bliss was of her; eyes shut tight, screaming his name, fangs elongated longer then he'd ever seen them before, mouth open showing the stains of blood in her mouth, stains of his sin, their sin, trailing down her jaw and into her hair from her upside down position of her head. Her hands clawing his back, her stomach pressed so hard into him he felt every convulsion and twitch from her orgasm pass through her, her toes curled and her thighs gripping him hard around the waist.

He crashed, following his orgasm with the sight of her reaching completion. Beautiful creatures they were, so frighteningly beautiful; vampires. Head buried into the valley of her chest he panted, the last of his release spurting into her. Shivering, she held her lover, her mate, to her chest as she felt him eject the last of himself into her. Huffing softly coming down from her high she held him as he shivered settling from his peak. "_My mate_" she purred in the ancient language only purebloods possessed, calmly running her fingers through his hair. He pulled himself upright, hands on either side of her head, and marveled. There she was, eyes blood red and full of love, long fangs poking seductively, cutely, out with a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. In the same manner she looked up at him. dazzled by all his beauty, his face so soft and eyes yielding all the love in the world, staring back down at her; blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth to glide sensually down his arms to fall wasted unto the bed.

'We can't have that' she thought as she followed the trail back up with her tongue all the way to his lips where she swiped her tongue; slowly, purring. He shivered, and in retaliation cleaned her trail as well, licking her lips. Feeling his tongue on her lips she opened her mouth and sucked his tongue in, kissing passionately. When they separated he fell to the side of her, where she pushed him onto his back and laid on top of her mate, still connected. "Mmmmm…" she moaned. "Yes my love?" he asked. "Mmm… nothing… just the afterglow of amazing sex" she said blushing and hugging him tighter. He chuckled "sleep princess." He said sweetly. Exhausted and spent from there 'activities' she did just that. When her breathing evened out, and her heart fell into a soft rhythm, he laid her over to the side and pulled out, eliciting a cute small moaning whimper from her. Standing; he slowly walked to the bathroom and cleaned up, getting dressed in his usual attire. Walking out the door he stopped and looked over at Yuuki, chuckling at how she curled into a ball, her hand next to her mouth.

~*~

He sighed as he sat in the middle of his classmates. He didn't want to have this meeting but alas, he had to. He noticed most of the nobles blushing and turning away, averting there gazes from him. He smiled inwardly 'so I still reek of sex' he thought mischievously, '_this_ should be fun'. "What seems to be wrong, is everyone okay… do you bring me bad knew's?" "A-ano Kaname-sama… it's just… your scent-it… ummm… it still smells" said Aidou. "Do I offend you?" he asked with faux hurt in his voice. "No! It just… smells of sex…" he said, blushing furiously. The tense atmosphere was broken with a hearty laugh from there king. "Yes yes, I know, let's just get on with the meeting." He said; a smile on his face and the laugh still in his voice. Everyone had a mental sweat drop but was happy with his good mood, so they started the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: :3 YUSH!!! I DID IT, no more innocent Yuuki; she's 'taken' O_O lol

I worked really hard on this chapter, plzzzz review, it's my LIFE blood :O but I'm not getting enough of it T^T  
R&R PLZ, it makes my day ^^  
till next time  
cheerio!


End file.
